


Never gonna get enough

by lustful_whore



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_whore/pseuds/lustful_whore
Summary: Cockwarming with Spencer turned super sexual.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 96





	Never gonna get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but I hope you enjoy it <3

You and Spencer have been experimenting lately, nothing too extreme, Just experimenting something new every now and then. This time specifically, cock warming. You and Spencer were sitting on his couch, watching a movie. You sitting on his lap with his cock in you, nothing sexual, just something comforting for the both of you. You couldn’t help but squeeze Spencer every now and then, making him groan and move under you. 

"If you keep doing that, i’m gonna have to fuck you baby.” He husked. 

“Why don’t you then?” You challenged as you clenched around him again. 

Spencer's hands grabbed your hips harshly as he began to move in and out of you. You couldn’t help but moan and squeeze the muscle harder. 

“Fuck Spencer, please, just like that.” You moaned. 

He had one hand now tangled in your hair, pulling your head back and the other rubbing your clit harshly. 

“Is this what you wanted, pretty girl? for me to fuck you so you’re screaming?” 

He asked, moving his hips faster. 

“Yes, yes, fuck please, I wanna cum!” 

You and Spencer could go at it for hours. The longest ever time being three and a half hours and it was the best and most intense set of orgasms you’d ever had in your life. Your legs began to shake on Spencers and he knew you were close. 

"C’mon pretty girl, cum for me. Just like that.” He encouraged. 

You felt yourself in a new amount of pleasure. After your first high came down, Spencer didn’t let up, he never did. 

“Spencer, fuck, I can’t! It’s too sensitive!” 

“You’ll take what I give you like a good girl, won’t you pretty girl?” 

“Yes sir.” You moaned

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Spencer hit your spot beautifully, making the most intense and loud moans spill from your lips. You loved when Spencer fucked you senselessly. It made it that much hotter. 

“Please, let me cum again.” 

“I wanna hear you scream, pretty girl. Give it to me.” 

The second orgams hit harder than the first, it always does. Your pussy was throbbing from the amount of pleasure and pressure Spencer was giving you. Spencer soon pulled you off of him, setting your back on the couch. 

“I just can’t get enough of you, baby.” He whispered against your lips. 

He kissed down every inch of your skin, stopping right above your clit. 

“Just one more for me, c’mon you can do it pretty girl.” 

Once his lips wrapped themselves around your clit, you were done for it. Spencer had such a skilled mouth and tongue, that whatever he did, it just made you whine and beg for more. His tongue did fast strokes against your clit, making your whole body jerk and move. He had to put a hand on your stomach to keep you from moving so much. 

“Spencer, please. It feels so good.” You begged.

“Beg me baby, tell me how badly you want it.” 

“I want it so badly, Spencer. Please, please let me cum.” 

With that, Spencer sucked harder against your clit, doing anything and everything to give you the last orgasm for the hour. With the hand on your stomach and the other spreading one of your legs as far as it could open, you felt your body shake and become numb. The moans turned into screams and whines. 

“Fuck, i’m gonna cum, ‘m gonna cum!” You cried out 

Spencer then moved one of his fingers against your walls, making the pleasure intensify. Your stomach was on fire and your legs began to hurt from all the shaking. 

Spencer knew your orgasm came when the whines and whimpers happened. You formed incoherent sentences, trying to tell him how good it felt, but he already knew. 

“I’m just never gonna get enough of you, am I?” He chuckled


End file.
